


Heart To Hearts

by EffingEden



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has to get River's concent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mute90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/gifts).



> Prompt from comment_fic; Dr. Who/Firefly, 10 & River, Simon leaves with him but River gives the Doctor a talking to first.

River’s deep eyes, filled with echoes and empty spaces and far too much knowing, had been fixed on him the whole time he had been trying to explain to her why he was taking Simon away – how it would be good for him for both of them to have time apart how he needed some time to relax and well not have to worry about her because he didn’t because there would be no time between the now and the then when he brought Simon back a moment after they left it could be oh ages for Simon but only a heartbeat for her she wouldn’t even have time to miss him so please tell him it was all right or he’ll find another way to weasel out of it and really don’t you need to blink you’d be very good at angel watching you know - -

“I’ll tell him,” she said, breaking his ramble with her soft quavering tone, “he needs all the space and time you have in your littlebig box – but don’t take his heart. He’ll try to give it to you, but you’re too selfish, such many next to yours already,” Her lower lips trembled and her eyes were silent acusations that he couldn’t fend off.


End file.
